


Warm Apple Pie

by failufail



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failufail/pseuds/failufail
Summary: Like Ed asked, Winry would make that apple pie every day and keep it warm.





	Warm Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Written in July of 2009 for a prompt on LJ.

To Winry, those words were a promise that Ed would return to her. So every day she baked that apple pie and kept it warm, just like he asked. Then she would sit by the window and wait for his silhouette to appear over the hill, walking towards her house.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was a beautiful spring day and Winry was on her way home from the market. As always, she had a bag full of apples in tow, ready to get started on that apple pie as soon as she got home. She walked down the dirt road that led back to her house, enjoying the warm spring weather. Winry smiled to herself as she continued walking, as she made it over the small hill that led to her house.

She squinted as the light from the sun caught on something sitting at her doorstep. She shielded her eyes and focused on what was there. With a small squeak, Winry dropped her bags and ran to the door, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

She threw her arms around Ed without a word, her tears freely falling down her cheeks. She was so happy to see him, she didn’t know if she wanted to kiss him or smack him with a wrench. He was alive, and he was home.

“I hope those are tears of happiness,” he said, smiling. He returned her embrace wholeheartedly, cradling her small figure in his arms. She nodded in response as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He pulled back a little and lifted her chin up to look at him. Wait, up? He must’ve grown a little in the past few months. The last time she stood face-to-face with him, they were about eye-level—him being just a teensy weensy bit taller than she. Now, he had to be about two, maybe three, inches taller. Wow.

“You grew…” were the very first words out of her mouth.

Ed’s face twisted into a little scowl as he said, “I come back from one hell of a battle and the first thing you notice is my height?!” He seemed a little perturbed, but he didn’t loosen his grip on her.

Winry smiled, her tears finally subsiding, and she kissed him. It was a spur-of-the-moment action, but it was something she had wanted to do for a long time now and this seemed to be the perfect moment.

She felt his body stiffen, and she pulled back. “Ah… sorry…” she apologized, looking away.

His automail hand reached up behind his head and he scratched, blushing the whole time. What he did next was more of a surprise to Winry, if anything. The same automail hand that was scratching his head tilted her chin up as he brought his lips down to hers. This time, they let their emotions take a hold of them as they floated on this moment of pure bliss for what seemed like forever.

“So, what about that apple pie?” Ed asked as he pulled back and held her in his arms.

She giggled and straightened. Go figure, he’d come home when there wasn’t a pie waiting for him. That was Ed for you—he always came unexpected. She turned to where she dropped the bags she brought back from the market, and grabbed his hand.

“Help me bring these in, and I’ll make you the best ‘welcome home’ pie you’ve ever had.”


End file.
